


Good

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: You spend the night with Jake and, when you wake up, he gives you some lovin'.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader, Jake Kiszka/You
Kudos: 7





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for soft Jake smut. Hope this satisfies!

Jake had invited you to spend the night while his brothers went on a camping trip. He insisted he was fine with missing out; he just wanted to spend time with you, uninterrupted.  
You arrived at the Kiszka’s in the afternoon. Jake greeted you at the door with the brightest smile, obviously excited to see you.He looked like he wasn’t long out of the shower; his hair damp and wavy, cheeks still flushed from the hot water. Pretty necklaces hung around his neck and he didn’t even bother to button his shirt at all. When you stepped inside, you followed him into the living room; watching as his black skinny jeans clung to his legs, accentuating his cute little butt.

The day consisted of listening to some of Jake’s favourite records while chatting about everything going on in your lives. In the evening, you ate dinner together and then you admired him fiddling about on his guitar. You sang along when he played songs you knew and loved; he did his best to harmonise but neither of you were worried about being perfect. You felt like your heart was literally going to burst, watching as his passion for music oozed from him.

It was around midnight when Jake had fallen asleep; both of you clad in just your underwear, with you in his arms and mid conversation, no less. It was adorable, though. His breathing evened out more and more, with each sentence becoming less and less coherent. You started asking questions like “do you know how much I love you?” and he would respond with a soft “mhm” or a slight nod of his head. When he finally fully fell asleep, you cuddled up to him with your hand splayed across his chest and you let yourself drift off to the sound of your loves steady heartbeat.

-

Jake’s arm must have fallen asleep during the night because, when you woke up, you weren’t wrapped up in him anymore. You weren’t facing him anymore either but you were sure he was still there because you could hear his soft breathing.  
Whenever you stayed over, you were always the first one to wake up. Usually, you’d wake him up when you couldn’t lay in bed anymore; you’d claim you were a guest in his house and needed to be entertained. You thought you’d leave him be this time, though; considering how fast he fell asleep the night before. You would have turned around to face him but you didn’t want to jiggle the bed too much and risk waking him. So, you stayed on your side, closed your eyes and willed yourself to get a couple more hours.

You had no idea how long you’d been asleep for when you felt Jake pressed flush against your back. His hands were gentle as he caressed your hips and ground his erection against your ass. You smiled to yourself and your hand automatically went to rest on his, the one that was pulling you in towards him. He must have been half asleep because he apologised when he felt your touch and realised what he was doing.  
“Don’t be sorry. Keep going.” you insisted, grinding back against him. He sighed deeply and continued his movements; his hand beginning to wander down to your thighs, careful and deliberate. You lifted your knee to grant Jake access to your heat but he moved his hand back the way it came and up to cup your breast. He squeezed gently, leaving warm kisses on your shoulder and neck.

When you turned onto your back, giving him a full view of your chest, he immediately caught your lips in a lazy kiss. Your mouths moved together languidly, neither of you in a rush; just enjoying the feeling of one another.  
Jake pulled away with a small smile, “Good morning, love.” He spoke with a hint of playfulness.  
“Pretty sure it’s not morning anymore but… this _is_ good.” You giggled at him sleepily and pulled him back down for more kisses.

Jake manoeuvred himself between your legs, still pressing kisses against your lips, and settling there; hovering with his elbows on either side of your head and grinding his clothed cock against the fabric of your underwear. You pulled away with a gasp as you felt him nudge your clit but he didn’t stop. He kept grinding at that angle and started to trail soft kisses down to your neck, pulling quiet whines and moans out of you. When his lips began to trail lower, you found yourself tangling your fingers in his hair. He kept his face close to your heat and looked up at you, raising an eyebrow. You nodded and he pulled your underwear down your legs, tossing them over the side of the bed. You spread your legs for him and he kissed the inside of your thighs, nipping and licking as he went.

The feeling of Jake’s warm, wet tongue against you was unreal. He licked a long stripe from the pool of your wetness to your clit and back; dipping inside. You were struggling to keep still for him, so, he kept a firm grip on your hips, keeping you steady. When he pulled back, his face was shiny with your arousal and you grinned at him with half-lidded eyes. Jake smirked back at you and sucked your clit into his mouth. When he started flicking his tongue, you just about lost it; your head falling back onto the pillows with a groan, hands tugging at his hair and hips trying to buck up, needing more. Jake made direct eye contact as he pushed two fingers inside of you, pumping them in and out slowly.  
“Jake, love, I want you.” You breathed, cupping his face.  
“Okay, baby. I’ve got you.” He tugged his underwear down, off of his legs and threw them on the floor to join yours. Leaning in between your legs, once again, he placed gentle kisses all over your face which made you giggle. You reached down and wrapped your hand around his hard cock; you could feel it pulsing. His need was much more obvious then, he was hiding it well.

You helped line him up with your center and watched his face contort as he pushed inside, filling you up beautifully. Jake buried his face in your neck and started thrusting; slow and steady. You wanted him to speed up but you also didn’t want feeling this good to end; felt like you could explode with love and adoration for this gorgeous man, making you feel like… you couldn’t even describe.  
With breaths becoming heavier, moans becoming louder and orgasms fast approaching, you wiggled your hand down between your bodies to rub your clit in circular motions as you were closer to finishing. The sheer image of you getting yourself off was enough for Jake to quicken his pace, trying to help you get there but also chasing his own high. When your orgasm shot through you, you let out a long, breathy moan. Your back arched but you tried to keep your eyes open, gazing into your loves. The feeling of you contracting around his cock made Jake thrust harder and then spill his hot release right after you.

Still kneeling between your legs, inside you, Jake gave you the softest kiss.  
“I love you.” He confessed, still catching his breath.  
“Jake,” you began, “I love you, too. More than you could know.”  
“Love, I think I know.”


End file.
